It's A New Kind Of Day
by Hana Hikaru
Summary: Inuyasha decides that one human dose of Viagra wont do it for a taiyokai like Sesshoumaru, so he decides that  as a prank  he would slip three doses into Sesshoumaru's drink. What will the Tai do when he has to go home to his hot roommate, Kagome?


_It's A New Kind Of Day  
>Hana Hikaru<em>

Sesshoumaru was raging – raging hard. Oh, and he was also mad. But for the most part raging. One thought of his stupid punk brother and his stupid punk friends with their stupid punk pranks made Sesshoumaru want to rip the engine right out of Inuyasha's car and throw it on his bed. He was so infuriated that he couldn't think clearly, speak eloquently, or look calm. All he could do was sputter with anger at their insolence.

Somehow they thought that putting three doses of Viagra in his drink that evening constituted amusement. _Or not,_ he snarled. the erection he was supporting was painful under his slacks, and simply bothersome. He wasn't embarrassed of it, people could look if they wanted, but Sesshoumaru had work to do, and now he was forced to be distracted while the enhancement drugs worked through his system.

He checked his watch. _430_. he groaned. Sooner or later he would have to head home and face the fire. He had been hard for about 1 hour now, and it was starting to make his brain fuzzy. Which brought him to his next problem: He didn't want to go home. Why?

He shared a house with Kagome.

Oh beautiful Kagome, sultry Kagome, sexy Kagome, unfortunately _innocent _Kagome. She was just a roommate, _for now_ he piped in, but she was still fucking hot, and he wanted to fuck her. He sighed again for the umpteenth time.

around two years ago they met at the front door to the house, introducing themselves to each other as roommates. That was the start of Sesshoumaru's obsession. One look at her figure and he wanted her bad. through different encounters he began to see more and more of the lovely body she had. Each encounter seemed like a new achievement of sorts.

Her legs were his first achievement - her pajamas consisted of a large shirt and a pair of tiny panties, leaving nothing to the imagination. Next was her enticing mid section - toned and curved. He had walked into her room to give her mail not knowing she was changing. Her arms were semi-raised as she attempted to pull her shirt down, and her jeans were clasped deliciously low on her navel, teasing him with a millimeter of color beneath the hemline. Finally he was graced with her breasts - Kagome had apparently become comfortable enough around him to walk around halfway dressed. One day, after her shower, she had waltzed out of the steamy room dressed in a pair of shorts and the sexiest bra he had ever laid eyes on. It was a green color, and all lace - the shadow of her taut nipple showing through the delicate designs. The more Sesshoumaru stared, the more he saw; the slight curve from where the straps connected to the center of her chest was decorated with a thin ribbon that tied itself into a tiny bow at her solar plexus.

Immediately, green was his new favorite color.

The only reason he didn't just throw her over his shoulder, toss her on a mattress and fuck her brains out, was simply because he could smell her innocence. He could smell her uneasiness, and her nervousness. Kagome was a virgin at heart.

Sesshoumaru had given her as many signs as she could possibly need. He left his hentai and porn open, a definite sign of being single. He openly masturbated in the shower, using her name, a definite sign of who he wants. And on the off occasion when they got buzzed together, Sesshoumaru even told her things he wanted to do with her, a definite sign that she was the only one he had his eyes on.

_Fuck, if I don't get to fuck her soon, it'll be a lost cause._

_She does masturbate though_, his brain reminded him. He smiled at the lovely digression. On accident he had come home too early from, and heard her moaning. When he went to check, he noticed the shower on and the door open, not a usual Kagome behavior. Nevertheless, he stuck his head in only to find her bent over in the shower with her fingers dancing around her slippery cunt. The best part of that, was that it was his name she moaned.

Oh boy, that was a day of triumph. To hear the girl he had been craving for months moan out his name while she pleasured herself was shear torture, but also an amazing success. Sesshoumaru figured that the only reason she was still uneasy with his advances, was because she had never done it before, and perhaps didn't know how to ask, or what to do.

But he was going to get her tonight. He almost didn't have a choice.

He sighed, looking back down at the erection tenting his slacks. Inuyasha was actually relatively smart, in a stupid prankish way. One human Viagra pill doesn't do anything to the libido levels of a demon like him, much less a Tai. Two might spur the emotions, but Inuyasha decided that three would simply solidify the growing need in him. And he was right. Triple a human dose would indeed affect a demon, and especially drive them insane with need.

Sesshoumaru absentmindedly wondered why most pranks played by men between the ages of 16 and 30 somehow revolve mostly around their genitalia. Everything to a young man is about the size of his dick, what it looks like, the embarrassment of a boner….. everything. Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose lightly and tried to rid himself of the growing headache he had due to his painfully rigid cock.

He deduced that the only way to rid it was several masturbation sessions, or a good fuck with Kagome. Either would do, but he really wanted the outcome to be the latter option.

He stopped momentarily and looked around at his surroundings. In his wandering, he had walked straight home. He leered at the door for a moment, contemplating whether it was the right time to go barging in and finding Kagome. Well, it was his house too. Sesshoumaru sighed, and reached for the door handle, smiling.

After setting his necessities on the counter, he stripped his coat, and unbuttoned the top button on his slacks. Immediately, the strain and pressure was relieved slightly. He groaned and gripped himself, images of naked Kagome on her knees in front of him tantalizing him made Sesshoumaru's eyes cloud over with lust. He shuddered violently, supporting himself against the wall and then shaking his head to clear his mind.

After his initial outburst of arousal, a second of silence washed over him, allowing his ears to pick up the faint sounds of his computer. Curious, he went to check, only to find a sight he never thought he would ever lay eyes on.

Sesshoumaru knew she had tuned all of her senses to his computer and didn't hear him, so he decided to strike a sexy pose, and taunt her. Perhaps if he riled her up, emotions would fly, and then perhaps their clothing would fly as well.

"What are you doing?" he said lightly.

Kagome whipped around to look at Sesshoumaru, standing in the doorway. She closed her legs and looked down, unable to come up with an explanation fast enough and tried discreetly to scoot the chair in front of the computer screen. Sesshoumaru sauntered over to her with a predatory expression before extending his neck to peer over her shoulder at the unconcealed computer.

"You like to watch Hentai?" he asked, arching a delicate eyebrow. He looked at her, amused at her facial expressions, clearly trying to come up with some sort of answer, before moving to stand in front of his laptop. "You like to watch _**my**_ Hentai?" he probed loving to see how embarrassed he could make her. "Huh." He paused, "that's new."

Inwardly he was dancing in triumph. He had done it. She had seen his signs, and she had responded. He had done something right. FINALLY.

She stood up trying to protest but he walked past her and didn't hear it, one hand going to the hem of his shirt. "I wish I knew sooner." He chuckled before peeling his shirt off and throwing it to the side. It wrapped itself around the leg of the desk before sliding down the post and into a heap on the floor. He cocked his head to the side and gazed at her.

Kagome almost buckled from stimulation. Aside from the throbbing need dripping from her core, just seeing how sexy Sesshoumaru was nearly overloaded her physical functions. His hair whipped in a small wave when he looked back at her, and his discreet muscles clenched slightly. Kagome hadn't missed his raging erection when he was standing in the doorway, nor was she overlooking it now. His slacks were unbuttoned at the top allowing his dick some freedom, and it bounced whenever he moved. His ass was especially tight in his tailored bottoms, which smoothly outlined his muscular legs.

He turned around to face her and flashed her a dazzling smile before he glided over to her and breathed in her ear, sliding his hands up her body, goosebumps forming in the wake of their path. Sesshoumaru turned her so her back was to his chest and cupped her breasts through the tank she was wearing, chuckling soft and low when he felt her hard nipples. _So it was turning her on, huh_.

Sesshoumaru backed up and sat down on his chair, making her backwards straddle him. He reached down and smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on her tan leg before sliding his hand up her inner thigh, looking for underwear. _Oh gods, she was so soft. _He groaned and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his control almost snapping when his searching fingers didn't encounter any fabric.

"I didn't know you were such a naughty girl, Kagome." He murmured low in her ear and hitched her skirt up by her waist to give him more room to work. She moaned in his arms and let her body sink back into his chest, the feeling of his hands on her skin, and the shoving of her skirt making her twitch.

Sesshoumaru let his hand fall back down and delicately slid a finger across her slick folds, listening to her suck in a ragged breath. _She was going to be a heavenly fuck_, he decided. "Kagome dear, you're sopping wet. Let me help you with this." He stroked the outside of her nether lips with his finger, flicking her clit repeatedly. At her shocked moans, he smiled and gently pressed a finger at her entrance, letting her silently know his next move. After pausing a second, he slowly inserted his finger, fluids dripping out to slide slickly down his digits.

Kagome moaned and threw her head back onto his shoulders, her hands clutching at his forearms. One hand held the inside of her thigh close to his hip, keeping her spread for him, and the other hand danced devilishly inside of her, smoothly drawing out and sliding back in with ease. He was teasing her, and he was doing a damn fine job of it.

"Just relax, I'll show you some of my favorites." He rasped in her ear.

Kagome was in heaven. She didn't mean to get caught, but he had been to busy to de-stress herself for the past week and his computer was on, so after a surprisingly short search, she found something worthwhile to keep her busy - she figured he would come home at the same time he normally did.

She felt his fingers slip out of her and start their work on her clit again as his other hand traveled up to her breast. He gave it a slight squeeze before dropping it to the mouse pad and flicking through the files.

He settled on one and went back to her breast, sliding her strap over her shoulder, before sliding up to cup her chin. His hands roamed through the silk tresses of her hair, languidly rubbing against her neck and shoulders. Like clockwork, her body reacted to his touches and leaned further back, giving him a better vantage point.

His fingers stopped tickling her clit and she gasped trying and failing miserably to regain control. She looked over at him and saw that he was watching her closely. "Watch." He commanded and she turned her head to the screen.

An attractive man, tall with long, light hair was getting off a train and accidentally bumped into a girl, short with mousy bangs and wide sparkling eyes. The girl gave a slight nod and a blush before scurrying off and leaving the man to scratch his head.

She knew immediately that those two were going to be the animated porn stars for today's adventure. Kagome frowned momentarily, her head cocking in curiosity. her own resemblance to the girl on screen irked her, and the more she watched the tall man with long light hair, the more he resembled Sesshoumaru. She shot Sesshoumaru a look and he winked at her. His knowledge of the irony, apparent.

As she watched the characters on screen, Sesshoumaru's fingers seem to mimic the actions copycat Sesshoumaru was doing to the quasi Kagome. Her head flew back as she cried out when he sunk a finger into her core again, the sharp feeling jerking her ass into his crotch earning her a growling moan.

He continued to tickle the insides of her lips and stroked the hidden bundle of nerves she knew were extra sensitive. She arched and cried out again, breaking out into a light sweat. Her panting body heaved over and over against his, her legs squirming over the top of his thighs.

His hand worked her center like he was picking a lock. One finger was thrusting itself into her tight cavern, another was tickling the inside of her folds and his thumb was torturing her throbbing clit. He picked up a strange rhythm and took her along for the ride.

She started pumping her hips up to meet his hand and he stopped the torture. Kagome groaned in mock disbelief before he plunged two fingers into her as hard a he could.

She cried out and bucked, her legs hitting the bottom of the table and jolting the computer. He smirked and scooted the chair back a couple of inches.

Cartoon Sesshoumaru just finished helping cartoon Kagome down from orgasm when she felt Sesshoumaru shift under her. More accurately she felt other parts shift.

In that split second she pushed her heaving body off of his and onto the floor where she knelt on her hands and knees, gasping for breath. She shakily stood up and turned to face him, stripping quickly and tossing her clothes in a corner. She leaned over to brush feather light kisses down his throat as her fingers shakily drew the zipper of his slacks down, partially thankful that she didn't have to deal with a button..

When Kagome knelt and drew out his hardened manhood, the only thing she could think of doing was holding it in her palm. She softly stroked it, tickling the turgid skin with the pads of her fingertips. He bucked into her, desperately trying to get more friction. She giggled and squeezed a little harder, stroking again.

Sesshoumaru grunted and closed his eyes. It was ironic how stimulating it was when she _wasn't_ touching his cock. The anticipation of when she was going to touch it made him so hard with want. Sesshoumaru decided that the Viagra was to dirtily grinned when she started up the stimulating rhythm of a hand job.

Kagome felt incredibly triumphant. Not only was she pleasuring him with just her hand, she seemed to be getting better at it with each stroke. She kept moving, learning as she went; squeezing some areas harder than others, using her fingertips, and feeling along all the dips and curves of his cock - all taught by the unintelligible noises coming from Sesshoumaru.

After several strokes, the tip of his dick oozed some liquid that dribbled down the underside of his shaft, and while watching it, Kagome's hand slipped - unintentionally dragging his velvety head through her cupped palm.

in that instance, Sesshoumaru cried out, his hips bucking and one hand fisting in her hair tightly. Startled, Kagome peered up at him, unsure what to do. His eyes were clenched shut looking like he was concentrated, mouth open slightly in his consuming pleasure. His chest was glistening with sweat, and moving up and down as he panted. It was such an arousing sight. After a moment, he looked down at her, a predatory gleam in his eyes, already hooded with lust. It was then that Kagome remembered his hand in her hair.

Figuring that the normal course of action for a girl when she was between a mans knees and he was gripping her hair, was to use her mouth. Kagome steadied herself, and kissed the tip of his member, maintaining eye contact. The resulting gasp and widened surprised eyes gave Kagome motivation to repeat her action. Somehow she really wanted to see his reactions. As she brought her lips to the underside of his head again, Sesshoumaru's eyes squinted in what appeared to be pleasure, and his mouth opened to allow a moan to escape. _So he likes the mouth too_, she realized.

She steadied herself and licked his head again, engulfing his head into her mouth and tonguing him briefly before kissing his head and stroking upwards. She brushed a thumb over his sensitive opening and slid him into her mouth along her tongue. Adjusting to the thickness, Kagome lightly sucked on his head while holding the shaft steady with her other hand. This worked for a minute until she felt his hand put the tiniest bit of pressure on the back of her head. The action told her that he wanted more. She looked up at Sesshoumaru again, noticing his gritted teeth, and his clenched jaws. Clearly he was enjoying himself.

steadying herself again, Kagome clutched his thighs before sliding his dick as far as it would go into her mouth. after she fit as much as she could, she let it sit at the back of her throat and then instinctively swallowed. In that instance, her throat muscles contracted around him and he shuddered physically, a cry ripping itself from the confines of his throat. Relieved that she was doing it right, Kagome then started a rhythm. Suck softly, pullout slowly to the tip, breathe, and plunge straight down on him again.

He groaned again, loving the way her mouth turned him into a quivering shuddering pile of goo. _Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Wasn't I supposed to be the one making her goo?_His brain told him that he could do whatever he wanted to, but after she was through sucking on him.

Kagome watched him through quick glances as she continued her rhythm. However, her jaw was getting tired, so she pulled him from her mouth and swallowed again, letting her jaw rest a second. His breath hitched in his chest before becoming a steady rhythm. His eyes relaxed and he gritted his teeth as he looked down at her. She decided to continue with her hand, as it was less stressful on her mouth. She clasped one hand around his erection and began jerking him off again, watching him start to squint again, his breathing becoming labored.

"Don't close your eyes." She said startling him. "I want you to see me swallow you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide and he simply gaped at her, coming up with nothing to say. Kagome, taking it the wrong way slowed her stroking and turned her head away, blushing hotly, feeling embarrassed. "Erm, ah… well…"

"Oh God Kagome, that was the sexiest thing I've ever heard. Either say it again, or continue moving your hand." Sesshoumaru couldn't suppress the groan that spilled from his throat when her grip tightened in response to his encouragement. Kagome, still tomato faced, began stroking him again and leaned forward on her knees to envelope his head into her mouth, sucking wantonly. Her eyes closed briefly and the saliva that was escaping her mouth only served to slick up the length of his shaft, helping her hand squelch faster.

This, she reasoned, was what it was supposed to be. There was a certain rhythm she ascertained when she used her mouth and hand at the same time. It somehow made the job a little easier. Sesshoumaru was also feeling the effects of her handiwork, as he gripped the back of her head tighter. She concentrated on her mouth and hand coordination, refusing to stop until he had an orgasm.

Sesshoumaru's voice floated through her ears as his body stiffened immediately, "Kagome, I'm coming."

Kagome barely registered what she was supposed to do when that happened before her mouth was filled with a thick, viscous, and salty liquid. Unconsciously, she swallowed, not knowing that the action would force another jet to splash down her throat. Sesshoumaru's strangled grunt stirred something deep in her core, and as Kagome swallowed for a second time, her head was pulled away from his crotch. She licked her suddenly parched lips, basking in the glow of success.

He breathed a breath he did not know he was holding and absentmindedly watched her get up to her knees.

He let his head tilt back onto the reclined back support and sighed deeply. He felt amazing. Sesshoumaru wish he knew sooner that Kagome's mouth was incredibly hot. That was a ridiculously excellent blowjob for a first timer. However, before he could dwell on his luck at finding a natural blower, he twitched and looked down at her when he felt her grasp his thighs again. She had put the back of her arms on the inside of his thighs and wrapped her breasts around his cock. He stiffened immediately.

Scratch talking dirty, _this_ was the sexiest thing she'd ever done to him. He watched her chest heave every time she stroked her breasts upward onto his penis and her moan when her nipples grazed the curling hair in between his thighs.

"Today, a "new" kind of day, isn't it…" he managed to grunt out, marveling in the pleasure of his balls being squished between her heated body and the seat.

"I… saw… I saw it on the screen." She grunted out, and worked faster, and sure enough, quasi Kagome was torturing his mirror image. He swore softly to himself in incredulity and hoisted her up, back into the chair. She squealed and playfully smacked his chest as he leaned down to kiss her.

"You are one feisty hell cat." He taunted her. She smiled coyly and innocently gestured to herself with one finger.

He stood up shakily and propped her into a standing position before hobbling to the doorway, shooing her in front of him. She grabbed a hold of the threshold between the living room and his bedroom for support, moaning as she felt the weight of her breasts and the slickness of her thighs.

Sesshoumaru groaned as he stared at Kagome in all her naked glory, his erection becoming painfully tighter by the second. Standing up, he pulled her to him once more, pressing his lips to hers with hungry need.

"Bed!" Sesshoumaru demanded turning her around to face his bedroom door, smacking her bottom to make her move,

"Now!" Sesshoumaru watched Kagome swagger into the bedroom, making her hips sway provocatively as she walked.

Walking to his bedroom door, Sesshoumaru paused for a moment to shut his laptop and shove his slacks down his thighs. Although this deterred him from watching Kagome lay herself on his bed, he was also content with standing there for a moment, drinking in the welcome sight of a naked Kagome lying on his bed, taking a few sips of water from the glass on his nightstand. He moved stealthily to her side and bent down towards her, letting her rinse her throat, and when the glass was empty - he pounced.

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to hers while his fingers gently caressed the silky skin of her thighs and bottom. Kagome gasped as she felt one hand slide between them, his fingers brushing the apex of her thighs.

Sesshoumaru took no time in slipping his tongue into her open mouth, gently teasing hers to play with his.

Kagome felt her back arch as his fingers suddenly slipped inside, stroking her inner walls. Her eyes widened as she slowly felt herself begin to ride his talented fingers fully this time.

Sesshoumaru growled against her neck in appreciation of how damp she still was, using his submersed fingers to separate her slick folds, testing her width. As a virgin, she was ridiculously tight, much tighter than the average fuck, which wasn't a bad thing, but Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly average either. Kagome would have to be so relaxed, so sopping, and so stimulated to be able to take all of Sesshoumaru in at once.

He slid down her body, lifting her legs until her knees were bent over his shoulder. Pressing his face down to her musky core, Sesshoumaru clamped his mouth over her. His lips began to tease her flesh, his teeth nibbling at her folds, while his tongue sought out the same cavity that his member was aching to be inside of. Kagome gasped, her hips began trying to buck, only to find his hands held her completely still. Sesshoumaru smirked against her steadily dampening flesh as his tongue coaxed more and more of her wondrous juices to coat his lips.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered, desire causing her voice to break.

Between her legs, Sesshoumaru lapped hungrily away at her nether lips. The sweet nectar of her womanhood and her quivering cries only encouraged him to continue to ravish her. He allowed his tongue deeper into her cavern, feeling the heat, and wetness squeeze the muscle. Sesshoumaru delved and swirled his tongue around and along the contracting walls of her inner muscles. He kept his ears open for her husky moans and precious mewls of pleasure. Dribbles of her wetness ran down the corner of his lip and down his chin. He brought his tongue out from her vagina and concentrated on her clit, bringing his lips around it and suckling gently. Kagome's body suddenly shook with tremors, and she voiced an especially loud moan, wetness practically gushing from her.

Alternating from licking her clitoris to lapping at her soaked sex, he chose to concentrate on her quivering pussy and tease her clit with his fingers. Gently pulling at the bud of sex, Sesshoumaru felt Kagome arch her back once more and squeal, unable to figure out how she should move her hips. The mix of feverish movement upon her aching sex sent Kagome reeling, and she felt her entire body stiffen as her head whipped back onto the pillows. All Kagome could see was white, and all she could feel was incredible pleasure, starting from the junction of her things, an running in electric bolts through her entire body.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

Sesshoumaru gave her one last, lingering lap before sliding back up her body, her legs still bent over his shoulders. Kagome, still twitching and pulsing was becoming increasingly aware of how naked and extremely aroused he, on top of her, was, as well as how helpless and vulnerable she was to his touch. Yet somehow, Sesshoumaru 's warm weight made her feel incredible safe and loved.

Sesshoumaru bent his head, bringing his lips within millimeters of her own.

"Yes, my dear?" he gazed deep into her eyes, appreciating her dilated pupils, and her open mouth, panting sweet warm air across his smirking lips.

"I... Oh... Oh my... um..." she ducked her head slightly, unable to form words in her mouth. His grin on her lips widened more and he patiently waited for Kagome's body to relax. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating, it was heavy, an pungent, and addicting. However, he could also smell her nervousness, and a gentle spike of fear, probably due to her uncertainty. He smiled and kissed her fully on the lips, delicately brushing across them in a loving manner, and then slipping his tongue between her teeth for a small taste.

"Was that your first orgasm from someones tongue?" Sesshoumaru murmured, using his hands to stroke her body to keep her stimulated and warm. Kagome blushed and looked away not knowing how to respond, but Sesshoumaru dipped his head and nuzzled her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "yes," she responded softly. Sesshoumaru smiled at her, and flashed his eyes, cocking an eyebrow simultaneously.

"Hmmm... what else haven't you done with anyone else?" He settled his knees on the sheets below the curve of her ass, nudging her belly button with his cock. he implications he was making for Kagome were clear as spring water. She ducked her head and bit her lip, becoming embarrassed when she knew he wanted an answer.

"well, um... you know..." Kagome looked up into his eyes, begging him to let her not say it. He smiled knowingly.

"I will be as gentle as I can."

As Kagome relaxed beneath him, Sesshoumaru lifted her ass towards his, angling her pussy for easy penetration. He nudged her swollen lips with his head and gently pressed forward, going slowly and un-hurried. He eased past her lips with a wet plop and felt her inner walls start to tighten, the ring around her entrance sucking him in, tantalizing his engorged head.

Her pussy felt wonderful, and it was still just around the head of his cock. He shoved a little further, groaning and rolling his eyes in the back of his head, his grip on her hips inadvertently tightening. He squinted down at Kagome, her flushed face had traces of painful cringes, but not many. He was struggling between the rational decision to just do it and let her adjust, or spend 15 minutes and gradually waste time while hopefully not paining her. He looked down at her again and she opened her mouth in a silent moan when his dick pulsed.

_Just do it, already. She wont break._

In a gasp, Sesshoumaru tried to warn Kagome.

"This is going to hurt for a bit."

Kagome's eyes, although apprehensively cautious, were understanding, and she reached up to grab the headboard. He bent over her, not moving yet and buried his face in the crook of her neck, setting her hips down on the bed for stability, and then in one thrust pushed all the way in.

The resulting spasm sent his head reeling. Kagome tightened to a near death grip, her walls squeezing the life out of his extremely happy cock. Her echoing cry in his ear was not so good, her voiced riddled with pain and discomfort. Lucky for him it was only one cry. Kagome tried to regulate her breathing, and concentrated on paralleling what she felt with just his fingers earlier, desperately trying to relax.

Her walls rolling in waves and pulses, was caressing his dick with a force to be reckoned with. She was hot and soft and sopping wet, so much so it started to drift down the front of his thighs. Her ass was a welcoming cradle for his balls as he continued to press deep within her. Her thighs on his waist, and her arms clutching his shoulders made for such a satisfied feeling, he could feel more blood rush to the tip of his penis.

Moving slightly, Sesshoumaru peered into her eyes. Finding no discomfort, he slowly withdrew and slid his aching stiffness into her again, testing her readiness. A pained groan accompanied Kagome 's fingers clawed into his back as her legs wrapped around his waist, heels digging into his buttocks as she drew him deeper into her. Sesshoumaru groaned, submerged to the hilt, as her tight cavern caressed his length. _Nope, not ready yet._

He smiled tenderly as he gazed down at Kagome 's flushed face., and then bent his back slightly, letting his tongue slide over a hardened nipple while he remained shoved within her. Kagome moaned again, this time in pleasure. The slick combination of her hard nipples on his tongue and her pulsating, quivering pussy around the length of his cock was mesmerizing. He continued to slick up her nipples with his tongue and fingers as her inner walls began to relax.

Kagome brought her hands up to clutch his face, and he removed himself from her breasts to look at her. She grinned wickedly at him and clenched her inner muscles, causing Sesshoumaru's left eyebrow to arch in mischief. Sesshoumaru slid out, almost removing himself completely from her inviting cavern, before slamming himself back inside where he belonged. Kagome moaned wantonly as Sesshoumaru thrust inside her, his length stimulating and exciting every single nerve of her body, including ones she never even knew she had.

It was a day of "new". She realized and lay back to accept more from him.

Kagome cupped Sesshoumaru's face in her hands, drawing his wondering lips back to hers. Sesshoumaru moaned against her tender lips as he started up a rhythm, gaining more friction as Kagome's legs unwrapped themselves from his hips. It was a comfy fit, and easier to move. Sesshoumaru grasped one thigh and pushed it wider, continuing to increase the speed and power of his thrusting little by little. Soon he was kneeling and gripping her thighs as he pounded her into the mattress.

Sesshoumaru felt her inner walls begin to constrict, tightening their grasp on him. A rumbling growl began to emerge from his lips as he re-doubled his efforts, his hips gyrating as he delved his length in and out of her sweet center trying to give her the release her body was begging for.

Kagome screamed Sesshoumaru's name as she tumbled into the pleasurable oblivion he drove her in to, his teeth sinking into the tender flesh of her neck as he rode her through her ecstasy. Her virgin cunt was already tight during sex, but her orgasm almost made him stuck. His teeth were still latched onto her neck as he grunted in semi pain, squinting his eyes from the blinding pleasure. Clenching his jaw tight, Sesshoumaru thrust himself inside her one last time, holding her body flush to his as he lost an entire load inside her.

Rolling them over so he was on the bottom, Sesshoumaru cradled Kagome's slim form to his body, reveling in the afterglow. He tenderly brushed her sweat-dampened hair from her face, kissing the top of her head as their racing heartbeats and heaving chests bean to slow.

Kagome pressed her hands to the mattress, raising her body off his so she could look at him. Sesshoumaru sat up, his flaccid length still buried deeply within her, his arms wrapping gently around her waist as he brought his lips to her ear. She sighed deeply before being jolted back to the real world by a flash of pain. She reached up and delicately touched her neck. Feeling wetness she pulled back and looked at her hand, red with her blood. She warily looked at him and he shyly ducked his head.

"Damn… you really went for it."

"I cannot tell you how long I've been wanting to do this." He said matter-of-factly.

"I feel like a dog's bitch." She stated with a grin.

"Good. Perhaps you might like to stay that way." He said, puffing his chest out indignantly. "I am proud of my species after all." He smiled proudly at her before shifting to lean back on the sheets. Sesshoumaru pulled away and brushed a gentle finger over her wounded shoulder, "We should get this cleaned up." Kagome "mmm'ed" in response and laid her head on his shoulder.

Refusing to pull out of her wet heat, Sesshoumaru stood, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, forcing her to wrap her legs and arms around him.

Resting his chin on her un-injured shoulder, Sesshoumaru made his way into the bathroom, grabbing a hand towel as he went. Standing at the basin, Sesshoumaru settled Kagome's bottom on the porcelain rim as he soaked the cloth with water.

Brushing her dark tresses aside, Kagome sighed softly as he gingerly padded her wound with warm water, slowly rinsing the blood off her tanned flesh. The wound wasn't too deep, but he had many teeth, so it was extensive. _That'll bruise._he thought with remorse. Suddenly he felt bad, and he looked up at Kagome, muttering a soft "sorry." She giggled, and kissed him slow and passionately. Her arms wound around his neck and threaded through his hair, while her legs clutched his hips deeper into the space between her thighs.

Sesshoumaru dropped the cloth in favor of holding her tightly to him as he felt himself harden inside her. Sesshoumaru fought the over-whelming desire to take her then and there. She looked down at him and Sesshoumaru smiled sheepishly at her. The Viagra was apparently still in effect.

She looked at him incredulously and slightly cocked her head to one side, confusion etching itself onto the contours of her face. The quickly clenched her inner muscles around him and he groaned, propping himself up with the counter, driving himself into her. She wickedly grinned and tightened herself around his rigid arousal, already throbbing with the need to pleasure her.

"Bed!" Kagome ordered him, "Now!"

Sesshoumaru grinned as Kagome used his own command on him. Lifting her off the basin, he groaned as Kagome began to tighten and release her muscles in a pulsing clench against him, slowly wearing away at his resolve. _Little bitch learns fast_.

They only made it as far as the bathroom door before Sesshoumaru 's strained control broke. Slamming her against the bathroom wall, Sesshoumaru 's hips had already started to pound themselves into her.

Kagome moaned loudly as Sesshoumaru proceeded to take her hard and fast against his bathroom wall, his well-endowed length shoving in and out of her as she writhed against the cold wood. One hand tangled itself in Sesshoumaru 's hair, pressing his lips to her abused shoulder, while her other clutched him tightly to her. Kagome felt herself spiral over the edge, voicing her ecstasy once more as Sesshoumaru joined her, his seed filling her dripping heat.

Kagome collapsed into his arms, letting the aftershocks tremor through her body as he held her close. Sesshoumaru gently shifted her back into his arms, kissing her neck lovingly.

As he carried her back to his bedroom, Kagome's eyes widened as she felt him stiffen inside her once more, and then giggled when he swore softly. Sesshoumaru was almost embarrassed. He was exhausted, he was spent, and was pretty sure nothing else was going to come out of his very satiated cock. Inuyasha, he registered, was a force to be reckoned with. _No more drinks with the bastard. EVER._

Laying her gently on the bed, Sesshoumaru proceeded to claim her. He was embarrassingly glad that his seed was doubling as a lubricant. He was very sure that her body was equally as tired, and spent, and swollen, and if the added liquid dripping out her vagina wasn't there, she might've been hurt more. He groaned into her throat, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he once again became filled with the intense warmth of her passion. The incessant need to feel her velvety heat massage his length was no longer as urgent as it had been, allowing him to take things slower, giving him a chance to show Kagome what a tender lover he could be.

Kagome gasped at the change of pace, arching her back, pressing her breast into Sesshoumaru 's waiting mouth. Sesshoumaru nibbled on one tender globe, teasing her dusky nipple with his talented tongue before shifting to give the other one the same attention.

Sesshoumaru lifted himself off of his lover, watching her face with interest as he slowly thrust her towards her peak. He studied her face as she shudderingly clamped down around his manhood, her eyes closed as her body stumbled over the edge, his name bubbling from her lips.

The pure pleasure etched into every line of her face alone almost made him lose it, but it was her hot, tight little center constricting around him that made him see white. There was no sperm to be shot, but the leftover drops of semen in his body were spurted into her as a result of his third orgasm.

Reaching down, he pulled the covers over them, rolling over so she was nestled against him. Sesshoumaru smiled softly as he realized Kagome was already fast asleep in his arms, her body well and truly spent. Placing a chaste kiss to his lover's lips, Sesshoumaru soon joined her.

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open as the sun filtered through the window, hitting her squarely in the face. She rolled over, trying to escape the sun, only to find she wasn't alone. Sitting up, Kagome winced at the stiffness between her thighs. She hadn't just been ridden; she'd been broken to bridle. Many times over. She flopped the mattress and winced as an ache slowly made its way up her spine. Oh she was going to be sore for days.

But then she giggled, a naughty gleam appearing in her eyes, _I just had sex with Sesshoumaru! YOU GO GIRL! _Kagome fist pumped and wiggled her tired ass under the covers, not noticing that the movement had awoken the Adonis sleeping beside her.

Sesshoumaru rolled over and cracked an eye, watching Kagome squirm about with a giant smile and a furious blush, and then chuckle when she doubled over, wincing. _Here's my cue..._

"Good morning, Kagome."

She squeaked and whipped around like a beached fish for a moment until she faced him, the covers officially tangling around her limbs. She was still blushing and looking a little nervous. _Doesn't know what to say the morning after..._ he chuckled again, flashing her a tired smile.

"Um...Good morning, Sesshoumaru. Did you sleep well?"

He thought about it for a moment, "Fairly well. You?" His piercing gaze made her response come out in stammers.

"Well, um …. not really. Oh! I mean yes- well, I'm just kinda... sore... I couldn't really... erm.." her hands were making unintelligible gestures as she tried to find a way to tell him she hurt so bad she could barely sleep. _Whatta mood killer,_ she thought.

"I apologize for my roughness." Sesshoumaru started, sitting up to stretch, the sheets falling off his bare torso into his lap. "I can guarantee you it wont be quite as strenuous the next time."

Kagome's blush darkened. _Next time? Oh god yes please..._ but then she thought for a moment about what she had just heard. "Wont be as strenuous? Is that not how it is normally?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled a small "No" at her and pulled a hand through his silver locks, untangling his bed head. He looked uncomfortable from across the bed.

"My brother thought it funny to dissolve three doses of Viagra into the last drink I had at the bar with him last night. I am surprised I lasted that long myself." he rubbed his tired eyes, and his head slightly drooped.

Kagome was stunned. "He did WHAT?" She jumped up, cupping his face an smoothing his hair. "Oh my god! are YOU _OK_?"

Sesshoumaru smiled his thanks and stretched again, leaning forward to kiss her plump apple cheek. "Well yes. Physically, I feel like I was run over by a truck – I'm exhausted, drained, and stunned, but mentally, I'm fine." He touched his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes again, "Thank you for last night."

Kagome smiled and giggled lightly, almost to dismiss the thought but he spoke up again, pulling her into a tight hug "I mean it, Kagome. I've been in love with you for years. You've just made me the happiest man alive." His grip on her body tightened, and he let his head come down to rest upon her un-abused shoulder, kissing the soft skin.

Kagome's body stiffened and she tried to turn around, but when she found she was unable to, she simply spoke up, hoping he heard her. "I've had a crush on you too, Sesshoumaru."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru's head shot up and he turned her around to face him, his eyes gleaming and uncertain. "Would you consider dating me Kagome? I probably should've asked before having mind blowing sex with you, but I was a little preoccupied... I had no idea enhancement drugs made me unable to form coherent thought." he trailed off and looked down, his hands trembling slightly.

"On one condition." her small voice piqued Sesshoumaru's curiosity as he looked up into her face supporting a mischievous, and loving grin. He warily opened his mouth to ask but she continued for him. "We get some food in you. You'll recover faster, and then maybe get Inuyasha back."

Sesshoumaru threw his head back and howled with laughter. Oh how he loved Kagome. From the deep dark depths of his heart. "He wont even know what hit him," Sesshoumaru agreed.

Fin.


End file.
